Winapea of Hilltopshire
by creationcchaos
Summary: Wina: real girl with real problems. Hm, you gotta read it to know her and her situation. T rating JUST IN CASE.
1. The First Bells

**"Winapea of Hilltopshire, sir." The servingman ushered in the girl as his master stood to greet the incoming page. **

**The girl seemed timid and shy, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, but her eyes shone with determination. She quickly swept her pale green skirts out around her as she curtsied to the training master. He looked her over, trying to decide if she could cut it for a page's life. In return he bowed to her.**

**"Welcome to the palace, Lady Winapea. I believe I am correct in saying this is your first time to Corus?" He gestured to the seat across from him as he began to fill the cups in front of him with water.**

**The girl nodded, "You would be correct, your Grace. If I may be so bold as to ask why you asked to see me?" Her face showed polite concern, but her eyes let worry seap through. **

**Winapea of Hilltopshire, daughter of Frahariandra doh Nokiami (Rian to those who were close to her) and Vincent of Hilltopshire, had spent the past four years of her life at her mother's estate in the Yamani Islands, under the guardianship of her mother's cousin, Prince Eitaro, who had raised Winapea as his own grandchild. Besides studying Shang hand to hand combat, she was advanced for her age in the skills of the navigata, or glaive. Besides Winapea's look of fragility and softness, her muscles were trained to be solid and tough since she was a child. Knowing at an early age that the child would want to become a knight, her parents had her doing exercises that Nariko herself had trained Frahariandra with when she was a child. In the Yamani Islands, Winapea was at the same level as someone twice her age: she was able to fight amoung the greatest fighters in the kingdom. **

**"Well, Lady Winapea, I understand that you want to become a page. I'm just not sure that you know what you are getting yourself into. Your guardian Prince Eitaro has expressed his consent in your choices, but you do not have the look of-" He paused, trying to find a word that would not insult the girl, " the average page."**

**"Thank you for your concern Duke haMinch, but might I remind you that the "average page" is also considered to be a boy? I understand that you have some reservations about my abilities, but I think I will be able to handle myself." Her face seemed bland for someone who knew their abilities as a fighter were being questioned.**

**_I am a stone. Words roll off of me like water. Nothing sticks. It just rolls..._ She repeated the Yamani mantra that her mother had taught her as a child. On the outside, she was the picture of an obedient page.**

**"If you and your guardian believe that you can keep up with the tasks of becoming a page, I have no reason to stop you. I just warn you, there are still many people who have yet to come to face that women are becoming knights. You are the first woman page to come since the knighting of Lady Keladry. As you can tell, many families do not think that this is the life of a noblewoman. I can only give you luck, and hope that you find your place, wherever that may be." He stood and bowed, Winapea knew the dismissal was the best she was going to get. **

**As she curtsied herself out the door, she wondered what her Uncle had written in the letter to make Duke haMinch think that her opinion could override his. Silently following her maids, they led her to her home for next four years. As she looked around, she found the perfect place to put her glaives, above the mantel near the door. **

**The room was the size of two practice courts and was furbished with a narrow bed, curtains that covered shutters to a spacious courtyard. As she opened up the curtains, she immediately noticed the cherry blossom tree whose branches seem to reach for her rooms. As she turned to finish she inspection of her quarters, she noticed some etching in the window seat. Down the line she saw, Gareth of Naxen, Harthen of Greenbriar, and at the bottom, she saw Keladry of Mindelan. She gasped. She had her hero's rooms. Keladry was one of the main reasons that her uncle had let her petition to become a page. He would not have allowed it if he knew that she would be the first girl since Lady Alanna almost 20 years ago. She quickly thanked all listening gods for this most fortunate oppurtunity to follow in such a hero's footsteps.**

** With all dignity, Winapea pulled out her boot knife. As she unsheathed it, she felt pride as her blue blade pulled in the light, catching her maid's eye. It was her mother's boot dagger, that she used when she was riding. Carefully she carved right underneath Lady Keladry's neat handwriting, Winapea of Hilltopshire. Once she finished, she felt accomplished, like carving it in the wood made it final.**

**"I hope their ready for me." She whispered in Yamani to her favorite goddess, Hoshikuru, the night mother. Ever since she had whispered a prayer to this goddess, she felt that everything would be ok. **

**Her maid, Hakineri smiled at her lady. "Shall I start unpacking, lady? I think I've found adequate places to store your things." She bowed to her lady as she nodded absently.**

**"On second thought- hold on. I want to do some of this myself. Please leave my weaponry and cats on the side... I need to find them a place on my own." Her glaives sat next to the door. Hakineri placed a small wooden box next to them.**

**"My lady, his grace told me to relay that once the next bell rings you are to stand outside with the other pages along the left wing wall. You will be met by the other pages and himmself." The man bowed to her, then went over to Hakineri to tell her about where she could find places, such as the mess hall, royal tailors, and stables. Soon after he finished talking to her, he let himself out of the door, easing it shut as he left.**

**"It's offical," Winapea said as she put her last waving cat on her bedstand, "I'm here."**

**Overhead, a large clank of a bell rang out. It's noise seemed to be able to reach the Islands, but Winapea knew it was just heard throughout the palace. Quickly she gathered up her daggers and put them away. Growing up in the Islands, Winapea was well educated on self presevation. She put her necklace that held a small vial and a dagger into her blouse. She put both her boot daggers back into her shoes as she slid the knife that sat at the small of her back. As she opened the door, she noticed people look at her. She expected this and decided to ignore them and stood next to her door, in ready position. After being enduranced in this position, her body naturally held it. It was much better for body energy conservation and circulation, or so her arms mistress had told her. Once people saw his grace Duke haMinch coming down the hall, they stopped staring at her and went into attention.**

**"Welcome. Do not think that this will be easy. Each year will be tough. Anyone who came here to dither about can leave right now." He paused to let anyone leave. No one moved a muscle. "As pages you will learn how to work. Work and work, even when you think you can't work any harder. It is now time for sponsors. Your sponsor will show you around and teach you the rules of the palace. You." He pointed to a boy two doors down from Winapea. He flinched then gulped. "Your name and feifdom."**

**"Leoron of Haryse, your grace." The boy seemed flustered by the duke's presence, but managed to say his name without difficulty.**

**"Who will be his sponsor?" Duke haMinch looked the right side of the wall of older pages who had lined up as the first years had. A blonde fellow, not much bigger than Winapea herself stepped forward.**

**"I will, your grace. We're kinsmen. Masbolle and Haryse go hand in hand."**

**"Ah, and they should continue to do so until the end of the kingdom." He then pointed at the boy next to Winapea, who jumped when he realized attention had been turned to him.**

**"Idernic of Greybeard's Cave, sir." He looked meekly down the line of older pages, looking for someone. Finally somone stepped forward.**

**"I will sponsor him, your grace. He's my younger brother." The boy did not look related except for the way both their pupils darted around in their emerald pools. **

**"As you should, or I'd have to explain to your father as to why you left your brother behind." Duke haMinch smiled at him then walked forward, raising his hand.**

**"Winapea of Hilltopshire, your grace." she said in a slightly accented Common, since she had just spent the last four years learning a new language. Winapea's trained face kept looking forward, but her insides were jumping up and down, hoping someone would pick her.**

**"And who will sponsor her?" Duke haMinch looked down the line of boys. After a pause that seemed like eternity to Winapea, a boy reluctantly stepped forward.**

**"Yes Fredderick of Paylulp? You will sponsor her?" The Duke looked him deep in the eyes, trying to find his reasoning.**

**"She's my next door neighbor?" He grinned as the other boys chuckled silently, many of their shoulders quaked.**

**"Perhaps I did not make myself clear when I said that this was a serious occasion. You shall report to the stables and clear hay for half a bell tomorrow night. Will no one else sponsor this page?" He looked even further down the line. As he was about to open his mouth again, a boy with jet black hair stepped off of the wall and in view of Duke haMinch.**

**"I will sponsor her, your grace. Her mother was my father's cousin." Duke haMinch looked at him thoughtfully.**

**His mind made up, he walked to the next boy in the line and pointed. Unfortunately, the boy was staring at Winapea with a wide eyed stare. His tan skin and round eyes promised Bazhir descent but his blonde hair screamed Scanra. Finally he realized that it was his turn, once the page on the other side of him nudged him with his elbow, he snapped back to reality with everyone else.**

**"OH! Grant of Belvhin's Bayside." The duke continued to ask for sponsors and names as his voice became background to her mind.**

**Her mother had family that had married into Tortall? Winapea had thought that all her family had thought her stupid or crazy for marrying a Easterner, even if it was arranged by the emperor. Many believed that Frahariandra doh Nokiami was being exiled, instead of part of a strengthening program that the royals of both the Yamani Islands and Tortall focused on. After the treaty and marriage, the program had been viewed to the public with the birth of Winapea. Many believed that the Yamani gods and goddesses had turned on her because she was not a full Yamani, and in "exile." Those who believed that soon found themselves shocked to see the child sitting with the Prince and his family at the emperor's table at parties.**

**"And they will show you where to go for the afternoon in two days hence. Now, let us retire to the dining hall." The Duke haMinch walked down the hall and led the rest of the pages to the hall. Winapea carefully caught up to her sponsor, who seemed uncomfortable with her appearance.**

**"What's your name?" Winapea was interested to find out that she had family in this strange home world.**

**"My name is Andrew of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak." He continued to quicken his pace, thinking he could out speed her.**

**"How come I've never heard of you?" Winapea asked politely, keeping up with his long stride.**

**"Because we're not related." He kept his voice quiet, in case he thought Duke haMinch could hear him.**

**"Then how come you volunteered to sponsor me and lie to his grace?" Winapea kept her voice pleasant, but her nerves were on alert. There was a phrase in the Islands about being near a person of deceit meaning to be a person of caution.**

**"It's… nothing, just be happy I did ok?" He quickened his pace to keep up with a tall youth who had red curls and a firm nose. **

**"Tell me right now, or I'll throw you from here to the Islands. I better not be a pity take, because I can handle myself without you if that's what it is. I better not be some joke to you either, because I will not allow that. Now tell me; why did you lie to his grace?" Winapea's tolerance for being in the dark was always small, she needed to know her situations inside and out. This boy was hiding something from her and she was going to find out, if it was the last thing she did. **

**He finally sighed with exasperation." You really want to know? My parents raised me to think that anyone could be a warrior, what with my mother and father always fighting enemies side by side. I know for a fact that Freddie there was raised by his overly conservative father and despises any woman of the warrior rank. It was obvious to everyone that he was going to run you out. I thought you might want a fair shot. Happy?" He stared her in the eyes, trying to decipher her reaction.**

**"Very much. Thank you. My name's Winapea, but my friends call me Wina. And you are?" She motioned towards the boy that had been walking with them silently, who didn't realize that she was talking to him. Andrew nudged him with a grin.**

**"This is Jeremy of Kennan. My friend here is cloud headed. He'll join us just as soon as we get some food in him." Andrew finally seemed to relax, seeing that Wina relaxed into her old self from before she left for the Islands. A few times during the long walk to the mess hall, Wina skipped a bit. This shocked Andrew at first, but then he laughed at it. Jeremy finally started talking, as soon as they were able to smell food. He seemed to be interested in the summer camp that they would be going to in a few weeks, after the first years had become accustomed to their new lives. They were to go to the mountain fiefs, Stone Mountain, Naxen and Wina's own, Hilltopshire. This would be the first time that Wina had come back to her estates since her parents' fatal accident.**


	2. Peoples

...**Okey dokey... well I've done some switchin about.. yes I know, but its my first story and I had some issues... so part of what was in the first chappy is now in this one, I think it's sectioned better.**

**but anyways...**

**i feel like i need to do the whole disclaimer thing again, cuz.. well cuz i feel like it, so you know if you recognize it, its not mine, unless you've read my story before... then its mine. Oh and I kinda copied the beginning of the prayer from The first test, I kinda thought it could be a universal starter, so that's not mine. (obviously) I _think_ that's about it... I could have skipped something, if not, I'll get it next time, or just later and im sorry if it offends you. **

**thanks to:**

**Lady Em-Chan: Thanks, I hope she is. Hope you keep reading!**

**Knights Of Ne: I know what you mean, I see it in it, but without scrapping the whole thing, I'm just kind of trying to fix it... slowly... The sponsor thing, well it PotS they have to give a reason it seemed like and well... I kinda thought they should somehow have some (fake) connection. SotL, well it wasnt sa formal as its gotten, like big differences between PotS and SotL, so I kinda... I just wanted to k? Thanks for the potential comment, I'm not sure about the whole nemesis thing, but it gives me ideas... :D**

**Maddie: Thanks!**

**x172kmBdrchiczxx: (nice name, fun to type): Thanks, will do, and I'm trying. **

**And to all, this might be the last one for a bit, school starts soon and I haven't finsihed my summer homework (yikes, you dont wanna know) so I think once school starts, I'll be more consistant. Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**As she entered the hall, the din overwhelmed her. After living with the quiet, private Yamanis, this large and loud meal shocked Wina into silence. Pulling her toward the wall that opened to the kitchen, Andrew handed Wina a tray and plunked it onto the metal rails placed for just that purpose. Silently, Wina followed everything the boy did, putting the food on the same places as he did. When he was about to pass up the vegetables, Wina quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. She grabbed the serving spoon and spooned him a large helping of carrots, then did the same to her own plate. Andrew looked up at her in fury.**

"**Trust me; you'll thank me later when your body starts needing those vitamins." She spoke like her governess had told her whenever she squabbled about her greens. After that she returned to her silent state of following Andrew. He shook his head and continued to find a table for their group.**

**He spotted a few extra seats at the end of one of the tables, and strode to place his tray down. Wina followed him to the table then walked around to sit across from him. While there was only one seat open on that side, it quickly opened up, as the boy on the other side of moved to another place, obviously upset at Wina's seating choice. Everyone around them either looked intently at their food as if it was about to perform a trick, or stared at her. Wina was used to this.**

**When Wina first went to the Yamani Islands, the children her age had treated her this way, as something new: an oddity. The soon learned that the girl could easily adapt to the Yamani lifestyle, after having to hide her emotions from her governess, who hovered over her, waiting for the girl to show some weakness. Wina thought about the times that she found her that all she needed was time and space, something she didn't get until safely walled up in the thick stone walls of her Uncle Eitaro's house in his Kikaro estates. Being with the Yamanis had also helped her become more observant, so she had noticed right away that no one had touched their food. She quickly said her prayers to Hoshikuru and the Great Mother, and decided to add Mithros for the first time in a while. She often tended to stray from the warrior gods, but as she had decided to take this path, she knew that she couldn't hide from them forever. Once that was done, she waited patiently as she looked around, observing the others at her table. **

**The boy to the right of Wina had an aura about him, it seemed almost regal. He was staring at his plate with such intent that Wina half expected something was wrong with it. His blue eyes pierced his black hair, but it was his nose that gave others the feeling of power. After studying him for a while, the boy looked up as Wina stared at him. It was then that she knew who it was: Prince Eitaro said that she might be seeing him around. It was Prince Jonathan, the first son of Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami. The look in his eye gave him away as desperate. Wina guessed it was because his mother had told him to be nice to her and welcome her, as every other child that Wina had come across in her homeland, but he did not want to have a reputation among the other boys. Wina understood he was told he had family obligations, but he would not go out of his way to follow them. Wina smiled weakly at him, and then looked at the person across from him, a tall youth, with a look of mischief in his emerald eyes. **

**This boy was one of the one's that were staring at Wina. When he saw that he had caught her eye, he grinned, gave his hand a flip, as a form as a how-do-you-do, that made Wina smile.**

**"Hi there. You must be the Girl. Everyone here's talking about you. Your quite famous by now. I doubt there's one person who doesn't know of you. We all got the same story, Tortall born, Yamani bred and trained, but what we can't figure out is why you're here instead of back where you grew up. Some can't figure out why you're here, instead of a convent, but I was raised better." The boy's brown hair seemed to control him, no matter how many times he ran his hand through it. **

**Wina gasped in mock shock, "Surely you jest. Raised better? When a person who proclaims such a thing would know that the first thing to do when talking to _anyone_ would be to declare who they are. And now that I think about it, you haven't, just that you've heard of me, even though I have yet to follow this same rule. Lady Winapea of Hilltop-"**

**"Shire, yes I know. And while you poke fun at my mannerisms, my heart weeps with such reprimand from a _younger_ page. But I will accept that you are trying to improve me, so I thank you gladly. I'm Brian of Queenscove, but most people call me Brain." He slightly bowed in his seat, not taking his eyes off of Wina.**

**"Brain? As in don't have one?" Innocence swept over Wina's face as the boys around her chuckled. Just in case the boy was like the people who had met her before and disliked her humor, she smiled. **

**"I see your going to be trouble. Oh, woe to us all!" Dramatically, he flung himself back, hitting the person behind him, an unsuspecting first year who squeaked then went back to what he was doing.**

**"Why didn't you join the Player's instead of burdening us with your presence, Brain?" Andrew jabbed him in the elbow, but looked up when the large doors opened, admitting Duke haMinch and another man, who towered over the duke, both sincerely interested in their conversation. When the doors opened, all the pages and squires still there, stood as one. Wina was one second behind, not something that she could say for her fellow first years: a few seconds later, there was still some jarring to get them to rise.**

**"What is my father doing here?" Andrew mumbled to the people around him.**

**Wina wondered if he was worried about getting caught in his ly about his relationship to her. Unless she was mistaken from what Andrew said and what she had learned during her lessons on Tortall, the other man was Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, father to Andrew and Commander of the King's Own. He was also known to be Lady Alanna's friend, and was Keladry of Mindelan's knight-master when she was a squire. Wina felt pride of being in the same room as him, and being semi-friends with his son. She could now peice together was Andrew had said about his mother and father raising him with their beliefs. His mother Buriram Tourakom (better known as Buri) used to be the Commander of the Queen's Riders, but resigned when she married Raoul. Both were best friends with the reigning monarchs and had a strong dislike of court that was known to everyone. **

**The men walked to the dais, where a fourth year page was waiting for them. As they turned into their seats, they paused above their seats. Duke haMinch raised his hands, as if to silence the already quiet pages. He cleared his throat and began: " To Mithros, god of warriors and truth, and to the Great Mother Goddess, we give thanks for their bounty." It was the standard beginning to a prayer.**

**"We give thanks and praise." The pages' voices reverberated throught the building.**

**He continued: " We ask for the guidance and strength of Mithros to help guide us through our studies and our lives. We ask for the Goddess' blessing to continue to show us the way to rightousness. We ask this of Mithros and his sister Great Mother."**

**"So mote it be." Again the voices seemed to bounce from every direction back at the pages. After he clapped his hands together, he sat down and continued his conversation with Sir Raoul.**

**Everyone around Wina started eating, so Wina figured that's what she has to wait for from now on. **


	3. Friendly Faces & Unpleasant Memories

**Blah Blah blah, not mine, mine, you get the picture, if not, too bad, Let's see, I'm really sorry in case someone has been waiting for this or something (I hope you have/haven't many reasons) I kinda forgot about how much homework takes out of you... so much contraint... And besides, once you're done with this... you'll see why it was a bit hard to write. So um enjoy and I PROMISE I'll update within the end of the week. BTW it's tuesday... :D**

**Knights of Ne: Hey! I'm sorry if I sounded offended, I really wasn't! (Not in a bad way) I knew I needed to stray away from that storyline, but back then, it was all I knew. I really thank you for your critisms and awesome rates :D, and I totally welcome any suggestions to anything. Well... except like major changes cuz those.. well you can just keep those one's to yourself (saying this to everyone, not in a mean way just in a, this-is-my-story- way, get ur own kinda thing.)**

**Lady Em-chan: Thanks, I'm a little afraid to update little bits... cuz you know people kinda bite your head off for not finishing it... :D Nope, sorry not yet, I think after the next chapter she will... only reason the next one won't is because I already wrote it, it's just in a notebook my friend kinda took so she could read it, so I haven't been able to type it up.**

**Blue Honey: That's really nice of you, I'm you like it.**

**

* * *

As Andrew led her around the palace showing Wina all the rooms that out of towners like to see, Wina noticed a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye. Quietly she excused herself from Andrew and walked purposely towards the room they had just passed. As she walked in, all her senses were on alert, knowing someone, or something was following her.**

**"Great Merciful Mother, it is you!" A girl ran at Wina with a big grin on her face. When she reached Wina, she enveloped her in a hug.**

**"Er, hi. Do I know you?" Wina patted the girl on the back, wondering who she was, and how she knew Wina.**

**"Win, it's me. Clarie! Remember?" The girl grinned with such infectiousness that Wina's memories bucked at her.**

**This was Clarie of Holyrose, Wina's childhood friend from the fief next door. Clarie and Wina use to play all the time as children and it was a difficult goodbye when Wina was sent to the Islands. Wina had assumed that Clarie had forgotten her, moved on and made new friends. While Wina was at the Islands, it seemed that Clarie had gone to the convent, and learned to become a lady. Thankfully, Clarie had kept to her spirit, and continued to shine with that childlike glow, even under the learned grace and beauty that had been bestowed upon Clarie.**

**"Rie(A/N: Pronouced Ree, as in Claire-ee... like the person who discovered penicillin... If that makes sense)! How are you! I'd thought you'd forget me the second I hit the shore of Jamuitero. How was the," She looked at Rie deviously, "time with Sister Hannah? You told me that you'd heard that she used to have girls sit for hours in that wretched contraption that your mother had in the main hall." Wina was glad that she had a friend at court, even if she hadn't spoken to her in ages. A friendly face went a long way in Wina's book.**

**"Oh, she's as soft as ole' Coacoa, my old nursemaid, remember? All you have to do is pretend like all the words that come out of her mouth are gold and you're off the hook. Oh, hullo, who's this?" Clarie motioned towards the door that they had been standing in. There was Andrew, looking stressed.**

**"This is Andrew of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. Andrew, if you have time to cool down and be normal, this is Clarie of Hollyrose, my friend from way back when." Clarie gracefully curtsied as protocol demanded, as Andrew bowed back at Clarie.**

**"Has she always been this formal?" Andrew drawled once Wina figured that formalities were no longer needed.**

**"Worse. The Islands tamed her some. But I doubt that will last very long. At least, not if I can help it." She grinned ferouciously at him, knowing the shock in his face. Clarie was use to shocking people. Most people had heard of Sister Hannah's pride and joy and expected this dreadfully proper child who never had time for fun. Instead they got Clarie, the joyous, _loud_, and vivacious red head with a mind and mouth of her own. Inside though, she was jumping for joy to not have to be in this place on her own. When her mother told her that the family would be spending the next couple of years at Court, Clarie grumbled and moaned the whole way, thinking about how polite she would have to be all the time, and started making up excuses for missing parties. But now that she had found her best friend from long ago, Win as she always called her, no matter how many times Wina tried to get her to just finish her name, Clarie was looking forward to rebuilding their friendship back to what it was before they had seperated. **

**"Oh no, not you too. Whatever are we going to do, with all these dreadfully opinionated people romping around here like its a circus?" Andrew made a face, continuing his act, "At first I thought, ok I can deal with the Brain, maybe even with our friend Wina here. But another? I dread to think about what will happen this year." Andrew mock fainted into a chair across from Wina, who was looking at him crossed eyed.**

**"Why don't you go join Brain and unburden _us_ from your flashy talking? You're almost as bad as him, I swear. Always thinking that everyone's full of mischief and mayhem. Calm yourself page, I'm only full of mischief." Wina mocked him, reminding him of his words to Brian earlier that night. Wina was waiting, hoping that Clarie remembered their saying from when they were children. They use to laugh about it for ages, knowing that they frusterated anyone who tried to talk sensibly around them.**

**"Well, that'd be all well and good if I wasn't full of mayhem. Pity for him, he should be afraid, we're in the same city. I just can't imagine what would happen if we stay in the same room for too long. Just as well, I've got to go, Mummy said that I could be away for only so long before she'll send someone after me. I just wanted to say hullo, Win, nice to meet you Andrew, I'm positive I'll be seeing you around here. Be nice, she's tough. Bye bye!" With that Clarie not only answered Wina's silent question, but she'd managed to confuse Andrew some more, which in Wina's opinion, was good for his health.**

**"You're not at all like I'd thought you'd be, coming from the Islands. I imagined you quieter... and much more... sneakier. Our unarmed training teacher is like that. Sneaky and quiet, except for when she's yelling at you. Sure she was trained in Shang, but she still takes up the Yamani way of life." Andrew was inspecting a book on the shelf, his face unreadable.**

**"I knew that was coming. You know from our wonderous fellow page Brain that I'm Tortallan born. I don't see why after being raised to be able to share my thoughts and feelings, I should change inside out just because its what other people do. Sure, I knew that I had to have the courtesy of observing their ways, but I never wanted to be like that. It's too quiet of a life for me. Like Clarie said, just wait until my uncle leaves. I have to be especially good right now until he's safely back in the Islands. Long enough for the letter of my "changes" to take double the time to reach him. This-" she threw her hands to her dress and jewels, "-isn't me. My uncle wants me to be a 'mirage of Yamani culture', his words, not mine." Wina looked out the window. From this window you could see the stables where the King's Owns' mounts were kept. Overhead you could see the sky, for what seemed like forever. This is what she had imagined, being in the palace filled with beauty of structure and life; this was Wina's dream for the past year. "I don't want to be treated differently, but I'm realistic enough to know I will. I understand that most of them will want me gone, out of their sight, and for the extreme ones, dead. But if I was what everyone thought I should be like, I'd be a duddering fragile nosy spoiled brat, about to married off to some royal pain in the arse. I know the alternative isn't all that great, but it's better than that. At least to me." Wina glanced thoughtfully at the roof, "and that's all that matters."**

**"Jeez. What made you grow up so fast?" Andrew looked over at her, the look of sympathy stinging Wina's eyes.**

**"Nothing! It's just how I feel ok? Look, I'm off to bed, I'll see you bright and early." Quickly she let herself out of the room and down the hall, tears glistening in her eyes.**

* * *

**(Flashback... DUh!)**

**_I hope one day she'll be able to tell me what _really _happened to her parents. Everyone's heard the story the regents told court, but Mom and Dad said no one in their right mind would believe it._**

_**BANG! A loud noise cracked through the silence that had surrounded 6-year-old Wina awakening the small child.Suddenly, her doors flew open, her mother on the other end. Behind her, the sounds of battle wafted into the little girl's bedroom. Shadows danced across the wall opposite to the open door. Rian was bleeding from the shoulder, anxiety and fear streaming through her eyes as she looked at her only child. Her long hair was pulled back in a horse tail, her glaive kept firmly at her side. A long blood stain striped her sweat soaked nightgown; in her left hand was a box.**_

_**"Wina, you need to get up. I need you to be grown up right now. I'll let you know when you can be little again, it's just very important that you do exactly as I say." Rian quickly strode the length of the room, hugging the frightened girl as a man screamed in pain, then went silent.**_

_**"Mumisa (A/N: It's just what she calls her mom, or she used to), what's going on? Why are people crying? Why are you red and sticky?" Wina wrapped her hands around her mother's neck, fearful of the change in her usually cheerful banter.**_

_**"Na-na (A/N: Na-na, like wiNA, I don't know it sounded like something you'd call a six year old) dear, you just need to promise me that you'll go. Get Peggy (A/N: Her pony, short for Pegasus) take this box and your fun pack and go to visit Aunt Tiadel's house. Don't stop; don't come back until we send for you. Don't worry either, we just want to make sure you're ok." Now Rian was crying stroking her daughter's hair, for what was going to be the last time.**_

_**"Rian, she needs to go NOW!" Wina realized that that was her father, with what sounded like swords clashing.**_

**_With one last kiss and huge hug, Rian gave little Wina the box, and her pack that held her emergency kit, and led her towards the secret door that Rian's mage friend had built for just this occasion. With a quick shove and a sob, Rian closed the door on her daughter for the last time._ **

_

* * *

_

Omg, I totally cried when I wrote that, I was all depressed at school afterwards too... my friend says I should put this as a "good" quote: _I need you to be grown up right now. I'll let you know when you can be little again" _that part I guess... I don't know.. I just got really sad... but DONT WORRY. Everythign will be fine, you'll see soon!

Read and review is greatly appreciated:D Have a good week!


	4. Hidden Storage

**Ok, so I'm a bit late, I know, but I didn't want you guys to have a seriously short read (for any who are reading) So I thought this would be better than the little scraps I have. I PROMISE training starts tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, mine, blah, not mine.**

**So lemme know what you think k? I'm getting kinda nervous that people don't like it and/or read it, so this whole fanfic thing is just a mistake and I should keep my crappy stories to myself. Oh, and I know, a little off, but I was in health ok? we were watching stuff about SUICIDE. Not the greatest background noise to be writing a story with eh. Umk, well, I'll update sometime... next month! (Notice: End of month is tomorrow! I'm not giving it this huge length, just not tomorrow!) **

**Happy Halloween!**

**

* * *

**

**SWEEP! Wina Signed as she lowered her glaive, sweat beading across her forehead.**

**She had just finished the dance pattern Hashi-kayo, the most complex dance pattern taught by the imperial pattern dancers.**

**Wina had barely mastered it before she had left the islands, and was already stumbling on the climactic combinations.**

**In frustration she threw her glaive – blade end down. After realizing the stupidity and slip of anger, Wina slowly knelt beside her glaive running her hands gently over the smooth poll arm, checking for fractures in its polished enamel. Content that the glaive was unharmed, Wina checked the floor where the blade had hit.**

**The boards that lined her floor had the look of a high polished shine that held them together. One board seemed out of place—the same board that her glaive had hit, showing a small opening underneath. With some strength and effort, Wina was able to lift the three foot long board out of its normal spot. Wina gasped.**

**She had uncovered a trove of personal possessions. As she gently shifted the hay that protected the items, Wina found a griffin brooch, a pair of ice skates and a letter written in a different language that Wina could not read. **

**At the top of the paper, Wina found a fleur-de-lis that had a black rose sealed over it, as if to symbolize something. Realizing that this was a memory drawer for all the rooms' inhabitants, Wina looked around to try and find something that meant a lot to her that she could add to the collection. After looking around the room, Wina realized what it was that meant a lot to her. Slowly she reached up behind her neck and fiddled with the clasp of her necklace until it dropped loosely into her hands. **

**The gems brilliance gave off a feeling of love. The love that her mother had given Wina, to be exact. Before she died, Rian had been making Wina a necklace to show her that no matter where she was, Wina would always be loved. Before she left, Wina was going through her mother's study, looking for any sign as to why they were attacked when she came across a metal box. The box had a square in the center that, after some time studying it, opened when Wina put her finger on the square. Inside was a note to Wina from her mother and the necklace.**

**Slowly, Wina draped the necklace neck to the brooch. Instead, Wina pulled out the letter, hoping to soon, be able to decipher it. She stuck it in the drawer of her writing stand, neatly laying it atop her letter to her uncle, formally thanking him for his courteousness and help of taking care of her estates and watching over her during her "difficult" times. It was in the standard form as required from the book of etiquette: Jokuru Miatsa: Imperial Manners by none other than Wina's hero's father, the Baron of Mindelan.**

**For the past few years, that had been her bible on how to act. Although she understood the reasons for the strict protocol, Wina was glad not to have to follow every little detail mentioned in the book. **

**After brushing out her hair and saying goodnight to her maid, Wina changed into her nightgown, and said her prayers to Hoshikuru and blew out the candle next to her bed. **

_**And tomorrow I prove myself to the rest of the realm.**_


End file.
